1. Field
A negative electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
To address environmental issues, efforts have been made to develop low-carbon next-generation energy. For example, research on, and development of, electric vehicles for replacing conventional gasoline and diesel engine has been actively conducted.